Biggest Fan
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Every idol has his stalker. I searched for my own in the crowd. AU Mitsunari xIeyasu. Yaoi.


~Mitsunari's POV~

The lights went up on stage. All eyes were on me. I raised my mic in hand and bowed my head as the last guitar chord blared through the speakers and flowed out into the crowd of thousands of people. Their wonderful screams caused a smirk to form on my face. I glanced out into the darkened concert hall stepping backwards.

'Where is he…' I thought to myself. Every idol has his stalker, or usual girls flocking around them for pictures and autographs. I searched for my own biggest fan in the crowd.

There. In the front as usual. I saw the tuft of dark hair standing upon his head, his chocolate eyes opened wide. Our eyes met for the briefest moment. I gave him a hard stare still wearing the same smirk. My guitarist's hand was on my shoulder and I turned away walking off stage.

The whole band sat down at a table facing a slew of eager fans ready to get signatures.

I plastered a small cocky grin on my lips and began signing CD's, T-shirts, anything the fans wanted. It was all the same.

I was bathed in the same statements:

"I love you, Mitsunari!"

"I'm your biggest fan!"

"You're so cool!"

It got old after a while. I handed a signed CD back to a giggling fan girl and looked over to the line as the security guard said "Next."

I sat up a little more straight seeing the familiar face of the man from earlier carrying a couple items. He smiled a little sheepishly. I smirked taking the items he extended to me and signed them.

"Haven't had enough signatures yet?" I made a playful remark.

"I..It's just..er.." He seemed extremely nervous, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

I finished scribbling out my signature and handed the items back with a light laugh.

"You got something to say or not?"

He didn't reach down for the autographed objects. He stared straight into my eyes.

"Have...Have a drink with me."

I sat there a little surprised. My fans weren't usually this forward.

"Excuse me?" I muttered not believing that this man had just asked me out for drinks.

"Alright buddy. Let's keep it moving." A security guard grabbed him as he took the items and pushed him away. My eyes locked with his as he walked away. He looked like he expected me to answer.

I scoffed and shook my head and continued signing things.

I just finished another show in the Kyoto Prefecture. It was a Friday night and the city was bustling. The others decided to go out and party, so I tagged along. I was never much for the club scene, but there was always low lighting which made for easy blending, and not to mention the intoxicating atmosphere.

We had to disguise our selves. Tonight I chose something easy; a black sock cap and tinted glasses. I wore a black leather jacket, scruffy tight jeans, and a plain tee.

The bar tender handed me my drink and I quickly tossed it back feeling the burn of the whiskey in my throat. I looked around watching people dance and move with the music. Soon enough I was bored. My other band members had wandered their separate ways. Getting up from the bar I sighed grabbing my pack of smokes and headed outside for some fresh air.

I leaned against the wall of the club taking a long drag off my cigarette closing my eyes to get the full effect. It was nice to finally have some time to myself, the only sounds being the mild chatter of the people around me and the vibrating beat that bumped through the wall.

I was relaxed until someone bumped into me causing me to drop the lighter and my lit cigarette.

"Shit.." I cursed annoyed and bent down.

The stranger whispered an apology and leaned down to help.

"It's fine. I got it." I looked into the person's face and did a double take.

He blinked as well and gasped.

"You-you're..Mitsuna-" I quickly shushed him putting my hand over his mouth with unintentional force.

"What, are you stupid or something?" I couldn't risk my cover being blown. I huffed and looked around seeing the other people outside hadn't noticed and gave the man a frown as we both stood back up.

I dusted the lighter off pocketing it and stuck the cig back in my mouth staring at him.

"You can go now." I said bluntly.

He only seemed to stare more intently looking at my plain clothes. He smiled.

"What?" I shrugged a bit annoyed.

"Nothing. I just didn't think I would run into you here." He said it as if he were running into a long lost friend.

"Tch" I exhaled some smoke into his face and he coughed; I grinned.

He waved the smoke away and began smiling again. My grin disappeared.

"Alright man, what do you want?" My patience with him was growing thin.

"So.. About what I said last time.."

"A drink?" I grunted.

"Yes."

I looked him over. He was a muscular man, but his smile was pure.

'One drink with my die hard fan won't hurt…' I convinced myself.

"Alright."

He started walking towards the club door.

"But not here."

We ended up at a late night sushi bar drinking a little and eating as well.

He watched me with a certain fascination as I stuffed roll after roll of sushi into my mouth.

"What? I gotta eat too." I humphed a little embarrassed at my lack of manners and quickly downed it with some of my drink.

He only laughed.

"Hey, what's your name by the way? I see you at all of our live shows." I knew his face but not his name.

"It's Ieyasu." His cheeks heated up and he looked away."-And yes! I really do admire you and your band."

I nodded. "I see. Thanks for supporting us." I grinned looking at him from behind my tinted glasses.

"Mitsunari, you're such an interesting person."

I stared at him quirking an eyebrow.

"Pff…I'm not that special. I'm just like you." I grinned taking another drink. Fans tend to get caught up in celebrities and publicity and put me on a pedestal. It's an awkward feeling once it sets in.

"I think you're special. I like you."

He spoke those words so honestly that I nearly choked on my drink.

I looked at him and he stared back with a serious expression.

The corners of my mouth curled upwards.

"Man, you're desperate, aren't you?"

"I really do like you...Why else would I follow you all over Japan?" Ieyasu looked dead serious. He was getting closer now.

I turned away.

"You pay. I'll wait outside."

I got up leaving him hanging and left the restaurant.

I exhaled a deep breath to calm myself, but Ieyasu exited minutes later smiling as big as ever.

With butterflies stirring in my insides I asked, "Ieyasu, do you live around here?"

Tonight I decided I would have a little fun.

I found out Ieyasu was staying in a hotel in Kyoto, so we took a taxi back to his hotel. The ride there was filled with silence. I looked out the window at the city seeing lights pass by. The hairs on my neck prickled and I felt hot breath waft over my skin. I tensed and looked back seeing Ieyasu now inches from my face. I frowned at him. He hesitated. I grabbed the front of his yellow jacket and pulled him into a hot kiss.

His hand rested on my thigh and he returned the kiss.

He wasn't a bad kisser. I found myself wanting him, more of him.

His hand slid up my inner thigh to rub lightly at the bulge he found there. My breath hitched and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I smirked.

He let out a ragged breath and pulled away sitting correctly in his seat again until the taxi pulled up to the hotel.

I followed him into the quiet western hotel, up a flight of stairs and to a room in the middle of a long hall. I watched him slide the card key and open the door and walked in after him.

"Not bad." I mused and took off my glasses and hat and turned to Ieyasu. He looked back with those big brown eyes smoldering with desire and I knew I was a goner. His lips were on mine within a heartbeat.

I laid under him on the cushioned bed, eyes closed and mouth open letting my pants and whimpers flow freely. I couldn't help it. This man, Ieyasu, set my body aflame with tender touches and passionate kisses. He adored my body in ways I had only dreamed. He treated me as a lover would.

A shiver ran down my spine and his hand followed it, down and back up slowly.

I arched giving a small gasp. He nibbled at the skin on my neck. I felt his other hand venture up under my shirt. His kisses stopped momentarily to remove the article of clothing. Once it was gone I quickly pulled him back into a kiss. His hands shook a little nervously, but I barely noticed as they were inside my jeans toying with my hardened flesh.

I shuddered bucking into his hand.

"Damn it, Ieyasu.." His name came off my tongue in an irritated tone. He was teasing me, the smile on his face was proof of that.

I decided two could play that game and reached down into his own trousers finding him as hard as me. My eyes widened feeling his length. I didn't even have to see it to know he was packing. I gave him a few slow tugs and grinned feeling him shake and let out a groan.

He looked up at me with his deep chocolate eyes.

"I..I can't believe it, Mitsunari… you're actually touching me right now." His breath hitched when my thumb pressed into his slit.

My touches faltered and I smirked challengingly at him.

I was surprised when he bent down parting my legs and took me inside his mouth without a moments hesitation.

My mouth hung agape and I let out a moan.

"Ieyasu!" I ground out. I looked down meeting his gaze. He bobbed his head over me in slow movements making my hips twitch and thrust trying to get more of that blessed heat. Ieyasu planted his hands firmly on either side of my hips allowing me to move freely into his mouth. I reached down pushing his head down on me and I growled in pleasure feeling his whole mouth encase me. I wasn't going to last much longer. I tugged on his hair as a warning, nothing coming out of my mouth but unintelligible slurs of his name as he moved over me. My hips snapped forward and I filled his eager mouth with my seed. He pulled away coughing and wiped his mouth, that dark hazy look still in his eyes. I gulped feeling intimidated by him suddenly.

He tugged away my pants and sat back undoing his own. My eyes followed the distinct line from his hip bone down to the proud, long erection that he presented. I licked my lips subconsciously. To avoid Ieyasu seeing how nervous I was, I asked him to take off his shirt. I watched him pull it off over his head, his hard ab muscles moving as he did so.

He was over me again, holding me, kissing me, moving himself between my legs. I had never felt so wanted before.

His strong arm reached over to the night stand where he procured some type of oil. Silently, I was thankful it was there. I watched him coat his fingers in a generous amount before repositioning himself and pressing one finger into me.

It burned at first but it soon passed, my body quickly adjusting. Ieyasu held me close and I clung to him panting desperately, his fingers moving and stretching me gently, sensually. He whispered kind words into my ear kissing it gently,

"Mitsunari, is this enough? Should I keep going?" Ieyasu's soft breath was on my ear, his fingers crooking slightly inside of me. My body jolted. I said it was enough.

He lined himself up with my oily entrance and my nervousness showed. I dug my nail into his shoulders looked at him warily.

His lips were on mine again, his large hand caressing my hip as he whispered to me.

"Tell me if I need to stop."

I gulped and nodded. He pushed inside me slowly, the oil making it easy. I let out a pathetic sound allowing Ieyasu to see this weaker part of me.

He was big, stretching me until I felt full. Ieyasu's body shuddered against me and he stopped looking down into my eyes. He was waiting for my approval to move.

He really was a strong man.

I rolled my hips back on him feeling him pierce my insides and I gasped.

"Move, Ieyasu." I moaned out.

Ieyasu didn't need to be told twice. His hands were on my hips as he slid out to the tip and filled me again and again.

I gasped arching and looked down at where out bodies connected. Each thrust put him deeper inside. My head rolled back onto the pillow, too lust clouded to watch for much longer.

Ieyasu leaned down giving me a needy kiss. I had the pleasure of tasting each of his moans as he ravaged my body, though I didn't mind one bit and used his in return.

He stopped a moment and pushed my legs to my chest. He removed himself from me, and I felt achingly empty. I felt his tip breach my hole again and he pounded deeper inside striking my spot.

I cried out at the intense feeling. "I-Ieyasu.. Please…!"

I wanted more of that delicious feeling. He let out a soft groan; I'm sure he did too.

"Please what, Mitsunari?" His voice came out in a husky growl, his eyes meeting mine. I bit my lip crying out as he hit it again.

"M-more! I want..I want you to touch me!" I blushed hard ashamed for practically yelling it, though I was quickly granted my request. I felt his hand snake over my stomach before grasping me and stroking me with his thrusts.

This pleasure, it was unimaginable. I arched my back spraying my chest and his hand. I called his name and he followed with short hard thrusts filling me to the brim.

The shaky moan he let out as he came didn't go unnoticed.

He fell onto the cool sheets next to me and smiled. I chuckled looking back at him.

"Mitsunari..you're amazing." He said catching his breath.

I gulped looking over his immaculate body thinking the same thing.

His hand found mine.

"I really like you, Mitsunari." He leaned over to give me a kiss.

Being too embarrassed, I turned away blushing and he pulled me closer kissing my cheek.

"Mitsunari..." He said tenderly. I had to look up at him.

"You're acting shy now?"

I looked away again smiling a little. "Yea..well...I don't usually... this doesn't usually happen. I don't make a habit of sleeping with my fans." I admitted.

His soft chuckling brought my attention back on him and he smiled fondly at me.

"Good. I'm glad, or else I'd get really jealous." He laid kisses on the back of my hand making eye contact with me.

"Ieyasu.. you.." I lost my train of thought as he adored my neck in kisses again. He pulled away giving me a questioning look.

I gulped continuing. "Are you still going to come see me at my other shows?" I wanted this to be more than a one time thing. I knew I was drawn to him the moment I first saw him from up on stage at one of our live preformances.

He smiled brightly. "I wouldn't miss a single chance to see you, Mitsunari." He looked away bashfully. "I..would like to see more of you."

My cheeks flushed at his honest statement.

I clung to him tightly.

I whispered softly into his chest, "Me too."

I decided I would never let him go.


End file.
